Strength of Friendship
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: Jeremy is exposed to Big Bang in the factory, now what will Aelita think of his mutation, and will he be able to live with it? Code Lyoko & Static Shock xover parings jxa uxy, rated for safety r&r Complete
1. Exposure

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or Static Shock

* * *

**Strength of Friendship**

Jeremy looked around as a strange fog filled the lab.

'What on earth?' he wondered to himself, he had no way of know that the stuff that filled the computer room was Big Bang, he began to cough.

"Jeremy, what's going on?"Aelita asked.

"I... don't know" Jeremy replied between his coughs.

Odd came up from the scanner room to see a strange fog clearing from the room, he'd heard of Big Bang before and he knew what the stuff looked like and was very worried that his friend would now have some meda-human ability. They finished and Jeremy initiated the return to the past.

"Jeremy, do you think that strange smoke did anything to you?" Aelita asked for the third time.

"No, Aelita, for the third time I'm fine" Jeremy replied

'I hope he's right' Aelita thought and Jeremy was surprised by the fact that he heard that. He shook his head

'No way, I didn't just hear Aelita's thoughts' Jeremy thought.

Aelita looked at Jeremy with concern in her eyes, "Jeremy, what's wrong?" she asked

"you might be right, I think that smoke did something to me... if I'm not mistaken I just heard your thoughts" Jeremy said

Shock rang through Aelita, he'd just become telepathic. Then Odd knocked on the door. Jeremy walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey Jeremy, you know that stuff that was in the lab earlier, that stuff is called Big Bang and it can cause some strange stuff" Odd said

"How do you know that?" Jeremy asked

"I heard abut it on T.V., it's some pretty bad stuff and you were exposed" Odd replied 'I hope nothing seriously bad happens to Jeremy because of this' Odd thought, and Jeremy heard that too.

Jeremy ran past Odd out the door.

"Wow!" Odd looked at Aelita "Did I say something I shouldn't have?"

"I don't know Odd, but I think Jeremy might already be having effects from that 'Big Bang' stuff, he told me he could hear my thoughts, I think he is telepathic and he's having his mind filled with other people's thoughts" She said, "can you imagine how scary that must be"

"Yeah, I'd suspect that would be pretty scary" Odd replied

Jeremy ran past Yumi and Ulrich on his way into the park, going into the passage to get away from everyone.

"Geeze, what's with him?" Ulrich asked Yumi

"I don't know, but I don't like it" she looked towards the park "should we follow him?"

"No, this is something he needs to deal with, he'd ask if he needed our help" (a/n: I know that's harsh for Ulrich to say, but we can't have him following Jeremy, now can we?)

'I don't believe this' he thought, 'what's wrong with me?' he didn't know that Virgil was there from America and he and Richie had noticed Jeremy running towards the park. Virgil followed after the youngster, hoping against all hope that his suspicions weren't correct, that this boy hadn't been exposed to Big Bang.

'Gosh, don't let this boy become a Bang Baby' Virgil thought as he got to where the boy's trail stopped and noticed the boy went into a manhole. Virgil lifted the manhole cover and went down to try and find the boy. It didn't take him long.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Virgil asked Jeremy.

"Nothing" Jeremy replied

"Oh, really?" Virgil paused "'nothing' wouldn't make you run from those that only want to help you"

"They wouldn't, understand what's going on, no one would" Jeremy all but yelled.

"Humor me" Virgil retorted

"I can hear other people's thoughts... I was in a room by myself and my friends seem to think I was exposed to 'Big Bang', whatever that is, this is the first I've ever heard of it"

Virgil knew now that his worst fears for this boy were real, he was a Bang Baby mutant, telepathy wasn't a common Big Bang mutation but then again there was nothing common about this young man. Virgil wasn't sure what he should do, should he tell the principal that one of he had a Bang Baby on his campus, how would the principal react, Virgil didn't want to run the risk of causing more harm than good. He didn't even know if telepathy was Jeremy's only ability, being that they were just awakening other powers could follow, the suite, mental abilities.

"C'mon, I think I know someone who can help you" Virgil said "but first, what is your name?"

"Jeremy"

"Well, Jeremy, I'm Virgil, and there's someone else I want you to meet" Virgil said, "but first we need to get out of this place"

"Yeah, you've got a point" Jeremy laughed halfheartedly. He was frightened that he'd lose Aelita, and that's something he couldn't stand the thought of, he loved Aelita with all his heart and if there was anything he didn't want to do it was lose her.

Virgil looked at Jeremy and noticed that he seemed scared and worried.

"Hey man it's gonna be okay" Virgil said.

"I hope you're right" Jeremy muttered

"Listen, if you're worried about losing your friends, don't be, your true friends will be there with you no matter what"

"It's not just that, there is this girl that I like, a lot and she like me, and I'm afraid I'm going to lose her"

"If she truly likes you as much as you like her, she'll accept you for who you are, because it isn't these powers that define you, it's what's in your heart"

Jeremy smiled "Thanks Virgil ... "

"Hey, no problem" Virgil ruffled Jeremy's hair, "let's go".

_To Be Continued...

* * *

_

pls. leave a review 


	2. Two Heads are better than One

a/n: sorry it took me so long to update, computer is on crack (lol) anyway, I got an idea from a revewer about how to go about this chappie and I thank them, they know who they are.  
and now, enjoy this chappie...

* * *

Jeremy was in his room later that day when Richie went to talk with him. Virgil had told Richie that Jeremy was the new mutant and thought that it would be best if Richie talked to Jeremy. It took a long time of trying to get Jeremy's dorm number out of the principal before he figured out that it was best he found out through Jeremy's friends and he found out that his best source would be Ulrich. He found out and went to his room.

"Listen Aelita, I think I might have it this time" Jeremy ran a dry run and it failed.

"Shoot!" Jeremy said and then there was a knock on the door. "I'll be back in a few minutes"

He quickly disconnected and answered the door.

"Hello" Jeremy said "and you are?"

"My name is Richie, I'm a friend of Virgil's" he paused "May I come in?"

"Sure" Jeremy replied and stepped aside.

"Nice computer you have" Richie said "who were you talking to?"

"You heard me?"

"I heard you say 'shoot' if that's what you mean?"

"Yeah, I was trying to do something and I failed"

"Hey, maybe I can help"

"I'm not sure, Richie" Jeremy sighed

"Come on, if this has to do with a secret then I think that there is something you need to know"

Jeremy closed his door and sat down in his computer chair.

"Well, Jeremy, have you heard of the super heroes; Static and Gear?"

"Yes, I have, why?"

"Well you're looking at Gear"

Jeremy looked seriously at Richie and realized he did look like Gear.

"Then maybe you can help me Richie" Jeremy smiled and reconnected to Lyoko

"Aelita ... it's Jeremy"

"Hi Jeremy, are they gone?"

"No Aelita, I just want you to meet someone" he paused "this is Richie"

Richie came forward and said hi.

"Richie this is Aelita" Jeremy smiled

"Hi, what were you two working on before I came in?" Richie asked

"Her materialisation" Jeremy paused "she is virtual and we need to get her hear so we can shut down the world she is now on, it is called Lyoko"

"So, why do you want to get rid of Lyoko?" Richie asked

"Because of the evil that also inhabits that world, Xana" Jeremy replied "he is trying to take over the world and destroy myself and my friends"

"Okay, I get it now... I really do think I can help you" Richie started working on the program and began to try different things and kept failing, then he decided to go get his robot known simply as Backpack and use that for help.

Jeremy then began to focus on a pen on his computer table as he waited for Richie to arrive and suddenly it began to levitate off the table. Jeremy gasped as Richie walked in the door. He noticed the pen as it fell back to the table. Jeremy started to leave the room when Richie grabbed his arm.

"Was that pen floating?"

"Yes"

Richie went back to work, having Backpack do some of the more complex calculations and then he began perform a dry run it seemed to be going okay, but they couldn't be sure that even this was going to work.

"Come on" Jeremy whispered

'This has to work' Richie thought

Then they got a beeping sound and a green plus sign, it worked, they could materialize Aelita.

"Yes!" Richie said

Jeremy sighed in relief, it worked it finally worked, they hoped that it would be this easy later on when they had to do this for real.

"Jeremy"

"Yeah"

"I get the feeling we might want to protect the tower we use to transfer her here with a firewall, just in case Xana has any bright ideas that he can stop us"

"That might not be a bad idea" Jeremy replied

_To Be continued...

* * *

__pls. leave a review._


	3. Starting the Program

Richie, Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and Virgil headed for the factory. Virgil wasn't sure why he had to come but he didn't protest any. If he could help in even the slightest way he was willing to do so.

"So Jeremy, how did you finally get the program to work?" Ulrich asked

"I figured out when to ask for help, and who to ask" Jeremy laughed

"You didn't write the program!?!"

"He did for the most part, I just removed a few slight errors in the program" Richie said.

"So you're the one that helped him" Yumi said

"What, is that a crime?"

"No, no crime... we were just surprised" Odd replied

"So where are we headed and what are we doing?" Virgil asked

"We are headed to that abandoned factory I showed you, we've got a girl to save and a computer to shut down perminantly." Richie replied

"Okay, but where is this girl?" Virgil asked

"I'll tell you when we get to the factory" Richie chuckled.

They arrived and Richie explained to Virgil thebasics of what they were doing and then he saw the super calculator for the first time. He was impressed by what he saw, he looked at Jeremy and then back at the giant computer in front of him, how could a kid like Jeremy operate such a complex computer he wondered.

"Okay, Richie, do you want to do the honors?" Jeremy asked, seeing he wasn't sure if he could make the program work seeing he wasn't the one who made it work

"Sure" Richie said "but you are going to have to connect" Richie then became concerned, there was only one problem, would Aelita listen to his instructions? Probably, but he wasn't sure.

'I hope she'll listen to me' Richie thought, he then recalled Jeremy's still uncontrollable telepathy

"Hey, Richie, don't worry... I'll have a talk with Aelita first to make sure that that she'll follow your instructions" Jeremy assured him wording it as if he were just trying to help, so as to not let his friends Yumi and Ulrich in on his problem, he'd inform them after he, or rather after Richie, had materialized Aelita... he wouldn't be materializing her and was adamant about not taking the full credit for something he didn't actually do.

Jeremy connected to Lyoko and called for Aelita, she responded so quickly it made him jump.

"So are you going to run the materialization?"she asked in excitement

"It will be ran, but not by me", Jeremy replied

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't really know how to use the program... it isn't mine", he paused, "Richie will be working the computer, and Aelita, you have to listen to him, he's worried enough as it stands"

"You know for the chance to be free from Xana I don't really care who runs the program to free me as long as it gets done" she laughed "now you don't need to worry about a thing and neither does he... Ijust can't wait to get out of here"

"Okay, Richie, don't worry about a thing, she's been waiting for this and she'll be an easy one to work with" Jeremy smiled as Richie gave a sigh of relief. Jeremy headed for the elevator, Virgil at his heels.

"Virgil, what are you doing?" Jeremy asked

"I just wanted to meet the girl that you seem to be so in love with" Virgil replied lightly as the elevator started down"she sounds like a really sweet girl"

"You don't even know" Jeremy replied with a smile "she's amazing" he hit the button to stop the elevator then entered the code.

"I'll bet she is, I heard you know who Gear is"

"Yeah, and I know who you are... Static." Jeremy said as he adjusted his glasses. They got off the elevator.

"How did you figure that one out?"

"Logic" Jeremy paused "seeing that Richie was Gear, and you two seemed real good pals, logic told me the only possible person that could be Static was you... and besides, you were hoping that I wouldn't figure out that you were Static the day we met" Jeremy laughed

"Okay so you figured me out... I believe we have bigger fish to fry"

"Yes, you've got a point" Jeremy said. Virgil pulled out his "shock box"

"Hey Richie, ya got it going?" he said into it

"Yeah, almost ready." Richie replied

"Good"

Then a strange thing happened all three scanners closed and then a moment later one opened, and Jeremy, Virgil, and Richie all found themselves holding their breath.

_To Be Continued..._

_

* * *

_a/n: sorry about the cliff hanger, I just couldn't help myself,I feelthere has to be at least one true cliff hanger for a story to be good, but that's just my opinion (lol), but that's just me ;P 

pls. leave a revew


	4. Love Conquers All

The scanner came open and Aelita stepped out and hugged Jeremy. She then noticed Virgil.

"Hi, what's your name?" she asked

"I'm Virgil, and I assume you're Aelita..."

"Yes I am" she smiled "it's good to meet you"

They headed back to the elevator and went to the computer room. Richie was headed for the elevator himself afraid it hadn't worked, when really he had nothing to fear. He stopped short when the elevator door opened to reveal Virgil, Jeremy and Aelita.

"Hi Richie" Aelita said

"It worked"

Aelita smiled and hugged Richie

"Thank you" she said

"No problem" he replied his face stained pink, and Virgil couldn't help laughing.

"Shut it V." Richie said in as serious a tone he could muster before everyone in the room burst out laughing.

It took at least five minutes for everyone to either stop by will or have to stop because they needed to breathe. Aelita wiped tears from her eyes and then she got it together and calmed everyone else down, which in itself could be thought of as funny.

"Guys, shouldn't we be shutting down Xana?" she asked.

"You've got a point Aelita" Richie said

"Yeah, I wouldn't wait for Xana to give us an invitation" Virgil said.

They went down to the super calculator room and the large black cylinder came up from the floor.

"Do you want to do the honors?" Jeremy asked

"No, not alone, we should do this together" she said

"You think so?"

"Yes"

"Okay, we will"

The young couple walked over to the tower, and the panel opened Aelita became momentarily concerned but then looked at Jeremy and back at the others and calmed down. This was her home now, not Lyoko and it was time to move on. She reached out to grab the switch and Jeremy placed his hand over hers and together they turned off the computer and everyone was on Aelita and held their breath hoping this was the end. Jeremy and Aelita removed their hands from the switch and the panel closed again.

Jeremy looked at her and her smile told him she was fine.

"Three cheers for Richie and Jeremy" Odd yelled

Everyone cheered. Jeremy and Richie blushed a deep shade of crimson, and everyone started laughing, including Aelita. They left the factory and headed back to Kadic Jr. High school when a fireball cut across their path, it was Hotstreak.

"Okay, what is Hotstreak doing here?" Virgil wondered aloud and suddenly disappeared and Static came in his place Richie guided Jeremy and his friends out of harms way, but Jeremy had gotten something new and he'd figured out how to use it and he wasn't going to stay completely out of the action, which would end up being a good thing.

Static was into the fight when suddenly he was knocked down and went plummeting for the ground below. Then Jeremy noticed something and formulated a plan, he figured he wasn't powerful enough to catch Static but he could move something soft into place to break his fall. Then he noticed exactly what he needed and moved it into place, it worked, Static was fine.

"Hey thanks!" Static exclaimed

"No problem Static!" Jeremy replied

"Hey, kids, gather over here..." a voice called. The five young teens looked to see Gear waving to them from the gate they ran towards him

"Jeremy, come on!" Ulrich exclaimed urgently.

"Coming!" Jeremy took off at a all out run, but he wasn't fast enough, Hotstreak went after Jeremy.

"I'll show you!"

"Hey Hotstreak, why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Static said

"Like you?" Hotstreak asked

"Yeah, like me" Static replied

"Well, too bad, this boy has made his final mistake" Hotstreak powered up to blast Jeremy

"Jeremy" Static whispered 'I can't let Hotstreak hurt him, he has so much to live for, I can't let him get hurt now that he just got the love of his life' he thought in worry. What could Static do to save Jeremy, nothing,then Jeremy came up with another plain, the fireball that was aimed at Jeremy was knocked back at Hotstreak with a mighty force. Jeremy had figured out his telekinesis and was quickly mastering it.

"Nice one" Gear said

"Whoa, I can't believe the little rat blocked my attack!" Hotstreak exclaimed

"What's the matter Hotstreak, being outdone by a thirteen year old?" Static said

"I don't have to put up with this!" Hotstreak yelled and left

"Nice work Jeremy" Static said

"That was easy" Jeremy replied.

"Okay, back this train up, what just happened hear?" Yumi asked with more that a bit of confusion in her voice.

"Listen, Yumi, I now have a mutation, giving me the abilities of telekinesis and telepathy" Jeremy said and to the best of his ability explained.

"Okay, so what you're saying is you have mental powers?" Ulrich said

"Yes, Ulrich, that's exactly what I'm saying"

Jeremy then looked at Aelita his heart full of fear, what did she think of him now that he was a mutant.

'She couldn't, why would she love a freak... like me, when she can have any guy in Kadic, I couldn't think of a boy in the entire school that wouldn't want to have her as his girlfriend' Jeremy thought. Then Aelita surprised him. She didn't say a word just walked over to him and embraced him as a hero, he'd driven off Hotstreak and she was proud of him for standing up for himself.

"Jeremy, I love you" she whispered in his ear as they embraced "and powers or no powers, you are the only boy in this world I would ever want to be with"

"I love you too Aelita, but..."

"Jeremy, the look in your eyes told me you were worried that I didn't love you because of these new powers, and" she pulled back and looked him straight in the eye. "Jeremy, it isn't what you can do that makes you who you are, it is what is in your heart, and I know that no matter what powers you have you will always be yourself."

"Thank you Aelita, for reminding me what great friends I have" they once again embraced . Everyone smiled as they watched this young couple's bond become stronger through adversity and they knew that whatever they would encounter next they would be well prepared to handle it as a team.

**The End

* * *

**

pls. leave a review 


End file.
